


A Choice with a Few Regrets

by alienheartattack (Sanneke)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Panty Kink, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanneke/pseuds/alienheartattack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi buys himself a present. It does not go well for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Choice with a Few Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for a prompt on Tumblr (alienheartattack.tumblr.com) and got Levi wearing panties and Levi riding a horse. I decided to combine them.

The merchant in Stohess asks Levi if the scrap of lace is for his wife, and he finds himself nodding mechanically before his brain can register the question and decide his response. He pulls out a few coins from his pocket and places them in the merchant’s hand, trying to avoid looking the man’s gap-toothed grin. He is not sure what disturbs him more: the rotted stumps of teeth that litter the man’s mouth or the knowing glint in his eye. 

He knows nothing, Levi tells himself as he leaves the marketplace. The wisp of fabric has been wrapped in brown paper and tucked into the inner pocket of his cloak, secreted away before the merchant could make any more comments. He could not possibly tell what the intended use of the underwear was for: Levi’s cloak also disguises the girlish slenderness of his hips.

The panties fit perfectly, if a bit snug around the thighs. That’s to be expected, he thinks, considering that they weren’t designed with his genitalia in mind. At the same time, he finds himself admiring the outline of his cock, faintly visible through the lacework. The fabric is smooth against his skin, and when he finally — reluctantly — slides his stiff khaki trousers over his waist he finds that they simply glide into place.

He thinks nothing of changing, then, when Erwin summons him fifteen minutes later. The Commander wants Levi’s squad to exit the walls to recover supplies lost in their last expedition. It will only be a day-long trip, two at most if the overcast sky decides to darken into rainclouds.

The weather holds until they are an hour away from base. Squad Levi returns soaked to the bone, shivering beneath their heavy, drenched capes. Eren, Connie, and Historia are already sniffling by the time they return to the barracks. At the stables, Levi hops down from his horse and instructs Jean to ensure that the animal is fed and watered. The young man accepts this task with a reverent, “Yes, sir,” thinking he has been chosen for greatness, and walks away whistling an obnoxious tune, leaving the Captain alone.

Levi takes that opportunity to limp back to his room undetected, his underwear scraping against the clammy, abraded flesh of his thighs and ass. Each step makes the lace rub against his undoubtedly reddened flesh, creating what feels like individual rings of fire around each muscle-weary thigh. When he finally strips off his clothing, furiously tossing the panties toward the corner of the room (then growling as they seem to float to the floor, too insubstantial to make a sufficient projectile) and examining himself in the small looking glass he keeps by his bed. The marks delineating the bands of the underwear have been replicated in angry crimson on his flesh, standing out even more starkly than the seemingly permanent lines the 3DMG has imprinted on him. Levi walks over to the small window in his room, still nude, to try to get a better look, and feels the same chafing on his ass as he moves. He turns, contorts himself until he sees the reflection of that same bloom of red, like a blush almost, painted across the globes of his ass where they meet his thighs. Levi growls, then strides over to where the discarded panties lay crumpled on the floor. He throws the wadded lace in the weak flame that flickers in the fireplace, where it burns to ash in no time at all.

The next day, Levi tries to walk as steadily as possible, not wanting to let on how badly he hurts. He is usually able to ignore physical pain, walked on his injured ankle for days until Erwin threatened to personally shackle him to a bed in the infirmary, but this nagging burn is something else entirely. So he seeks out Mikasa, who has (according to rumors) been doing a fair amount of business selling a salve she makes out of oil, candle wax, and healing herbs. After an agonizing walk around camp he finds her sitting in the common room of the barracks, sewing buttons on her uniform shirt with small, even stitches.

"You know farm shit, right?" Levi asks her, looking down at her bent head as she works.

"Excuse me?" Mikasa replies as she snaps to attention, her nose slightly wrinkled in confusion.

"Plants and shit. Farm shit. You know that, right?"

"Um, I guess."

Levi sits down next to her, leans in close. Mikasa puts her sewing down and regards him quizzically, trying to keep one dark eyebrow from raising. She follows his orders now, seems to actually respect him, but once in a while the old impudence will bubble up — like right now — and he has to suppress the urge to show her exactly what happens to insubordinate soldiers.

"I know you have some kind of healing salve," Levi says. "I need some."

Mikasa shrugs. "Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. Why do you need it?"

Levi’s eyes widen. A host of images flash through his head: explaining the rash on his legs and ass, which would invite the obvious question of Where the hell did you get that? to a girl who, until recently, seemingly wanted to murder him. Levi does not have a response; his mouth is dry, forming shapes of words that do not come. Before he can come up with a plausible idea — he needs the salve for the irritated 3DMG marks he doesn’t have — he blurts out, "No reason," then gets up and walks quickly out of the room.


End file.
